Life is like
by seek and destroy kenny
Summary: What happens when Kai is tempted to ditch Rei and the others to go hang out with the demolition boys the chavs of the school? what will happen to Rei? and will Kai turn into a total jerk? bit of a mean girls thing going on. Rei's POV and Kai's POV... occa
1. A Big Intro

_Chapter 1: A big intro_

**Rei's POV**

I was waiting for the bus to school in the morning with Kai and Max like I always do, Max kept moaning about how tired he was and that how much he wished it was Saturday and some other crap that I wasn't paying attention to because his whining was driving me nuts. Kai was just standing there looking irritated because of Max I'm guessing duh, why else? But it is Kai so…. . Anyway cut the boring crap lets get to something a little bit more interesting. When the bus finally came I got on and sat next to Kai like I always do (occasionally I sit next to Brooklyn but who cares about that) and we were all pissed off because it was Monday, Kai looked like he was about to fall asleep. Then all of a sudden Tyson (gets the bus from another stop) jumps up from the seats behind and screamed out something in gibberish to wake Kai up and Kai nearly fell off the seat, dude that was funny. Tyson is probably one of the most annoying people I know but still, he's one of my friends and you can always rely on him. He was sitting next to Kenny who I don't really like that much because he's such a smartass and he thinks he knows everything, I only stay friends with him so I can cheat on my maths and science tests because he always give me the answers and he cant stand up for himself.

When we got to school (big yawn) everyone moaned, I didn't know EVERYONE hated it that much but I guess it's because my school is like a shark tank and it's risky to be by yourself because people go round beating other people up and at least one fight breaks out each day, pretty rough. Especially the demolition boys, oh I forgot to tell you, everyone hangs out in big groups and there's a gang called the 'demolition boys' who think its cool to go round beating people up for fun they're chavs and I hate them.

Do you want me to go round and introduce you to the other groups before class starts? Ok then I will….lets see…well first I better start with my group, there's me of course Rei Kon, I'm 15, happy and healthy. And then there's Kai Hiwatari who doesn't say much but he's a good friend and gives great advice so he's always there when you need him…I think, but I get worried about him sometimes because I swear he's having trouble at home, he always comes to school with a new cut or bruise or something like that and he never wants to talk about it and also I heard that his mum takes drugs so life seems really tough for Kai. Next, Tyson Granger who is what I said before, one of the most annoying people I know but a reliable friend and a total joker so you can count on him to make you laugh (one time in geography, he made Max laugh so much that he fell off his seat and wet himself in front of everyone…..he didn't come into school for nearly a month). He lives with his Grandpa, I'm not sure what happened to his parents and to be honest, I don't really wanna ask him. Next, Max Tate who I can't really say that much about...…oh wait I know! His parents divorced and his mum lives somewhere in America so Max stays with his Dad, and that Max is addicted to…..Pepsi…..wow that's interesting I don't really have that much to say about Max. Next is Kenny (EW) who's the complete smartass and what ever I said about him before and blah blah blah. So that's my group of friends and I wanna stick with them…..maybe I'll get rid of Kenny when I leave school (hee hee).

Next I'll introduce you to the demolition boys. First there's Tala Ivanov, he's like the leader of the group, I don't know what it is, but there's something strange about him that makes me like him a tiny bit (or just prefer him to the others) some girls are all over him but he doesn't really seem that bothered which I think is pretty strange because the others are kinda jealous. I don't know anything about his family. Next, there's Bryan, he is a total faggot! He's pretty slutty for a guy and it's creepy and he has a gay voice which is probably why girls aren't interested (awww who gives a shit) he tried to start a fight with me a year ago, I was about to take him on but Tyson jumped in and hit him over the head with a huge rock (random), so….yeah. Thirdly, Ian, who's probably the most aggressive in the group (and shortest, annoying and……..has an extremely long nose) the others always single him out and pick on him as a joke it's so cruel but what do I care? Last but not least, there's Spencer who's just a background person of the demolition boys because even though he's the tallest, no one really pays attention to him. So that's the demolition boys for ya.

So who should I talk about next? How about the white tigers. My old friends before I left them to go hang out with Tyson and the others. Let's start with Lee or as I like to call him 'the really hairy dude'. He was so superstitious about everything, seriously, everything was bad luck to him, he wouldn't even let me pick up a coin on the ground if it was tails side up talk about crazy. We got in a fight because he thinks I slept with his sister (I swear dude it was her coming on to me!) so that's the reason we're not friends anymore. Next there's Lee's sister Mariah (a.k.a the girl who tried to come on to me) she's obsessed with me and its drives me nuts but then again, nearly everything does, I just can't stand her whining. From what I remember, I had a little history with Mariah when I was younger. There's Kevin their little brother who's in the grade below us and is a total pervert. He always tries to sneak into the girl's locker room and he gets caught each time it's hilarious. Last, there's Gary, he's not related to the others actually…..I have no idea where he came from. He's so huge its unreal I can't tell if its fat or muscle because he's so tall and yet….extremely dumb…..what a bad combination.

I guess I should tell you about the jocks of the school better known as the 'All stars', all of them are the star players of their sports teams. Let's start with Michael the base ball player. Total pain in the ass is what I can say. I can't really say that much about them because I don't talk to them. Then there's Eddy who's the star player and tallest of his basketball team, he's actually the least annoying person in their group which is surprising for some reason. Next, Steve the football player and nearly as huge as Gary (I wonder what Gary would be like playing football? Nah bad idea, he'd crush everyone to death including his team knowing how dumb he is). And lastly, there's Emily who's just like a girl form of Kenny! Even though she's a jock and the best player on her tennis team, she's also what I would call a nerd. It's typical, Kenny has the hugest crush on her but I don't think she feels the same it's a shame; they're perfect for each other because she's a total smartass as well. So there's the typical jocks for ya.

Who do you wanna hear about next? Well I guess I could tell you about the 'Majestics' it's weird because they're all best friends, but none of them come from the same country. I'll start with Robert, who I can't say that much about sorry. I think he comes from England…..I think. Secondly there's Oliver who comes from France and looks like a girl so he usually gets picked on (especially by the Demolition Boys). But his Dad owns a very popular restaurant and sometimes Oliver helps to cook there, I heard he's awesome. Next, Johnny who's Scottish and super rich and super annoying and mouthy. Last there's Enrique who use to live in Rome and always has girls following him every where and boy does he love it. So yeah….the Majestics……very boring.

….I can't really think of anybody else. There is Brooklyn's group of friends but I don't know all of them I'll just tell you about the ones I know then. First of course, Brooklyn. He's a hippy and is always sitting under trees reading at lunch. Next thing you know, he'll be playing guitar and singing 'kuum by ya'. I've heard rumours that he can beat anyone at anything, he always wins games, contests and I'm not so sure about sports I've never seen him play football or basketball or soccer etc. then there's Garland (also looks a bit like girl) who's also a bit of a jock but doesn't always play on a team. There's also Mystel who goes walking around in a weird Halloween mask…..don't like him. They use to hang out with this girl called Ming Ming but she moved school to be a famous singer (thank God). Heh…..I don't know the others people.

I just remembered the Goths in the school, these four dudes that always sit in the dark corner of the classroom talk about freaky. They all dress up as monsters from those classic horror movies like Dracula, a werewolf, a mummy and even Frankenstein. And the freaky part of it is that you never see them move around in the school, they just pop up from one place to another. I don't know their names but can you blame me?

Next we have the 'psychics'. We have Kane who's a control freak and Goki who no one really cares about. Then there's Jim who's probably just as annoying as Ian but Ian always picks on him (one time he was mean enough to push Jim down the stairs…whoah). Then the last in the group is………Salima...

**Tyson's POV**

Rei has a crush on Salima but he just won't admit it

**Rei's POV**

NO I DON'T TYSON SHUT UP! A-hem where was I? Oh yeah Salima, her parents died when she was only seven so life's pretty rough for her and she lives with her grandparents….that's all that I know so…

**Tyson's POV**

No it isn't you didn't tell them about the time you two kissed by the water fount….

**Rei's POV**

NO SHUT UP! Stop interrupting my story! You'll get your turn later. Seriously that's all I know….a heh…..yeah….moving on. And then we got all the other random people that don't fit in anywhere else like Hilary the teachers pet yet surprisingly mouthy, I hate her so much. Then there's Wyatt who Kai's really good friends with (I wonder why he doesn't hang out with us then? I blame Tyson). Oh yeah there's also Julia and Raul, they're twins and they win the Christmas talent show EVERY year…how the hell do they do that? I don't know if this is true, but apparently they grew up in a circus after they were abandoned by their Mother (that's just cruel) but I don't believe that it's all just a bunch of crap.

So that's everyone I can remember. Now let's get to an actual story.


	2. The Seating Plan

**Chapter 2: The seating plan **

**Me and Kai were on our way to class down the hallway till guess who came along, yep you guessed it, the Demolition Boys** (oh joy). As they were coming I could see minors running away screaming. We walked pass them all casually because if they know your scared, they'll just torment you more, we walked past and nothing happened, no hitting, no shoving, no name calling, nothing, not even a dirty look. It was pretty weird. But anyway me and Kai got to class just in time before the bell.

I sat down next to Tyson and the teacher came in, she sat down and said good morning, I hated this teacher, she was a miserable old hag. Then she told the whole class to stand up because she was going to change our seating plan, don't you just hate it when the teacher does that unexpectedly and that you're happy where you sit already? Like I said, I hate this teacher. She told me to get up and sit next to ….Mystel. I refused at first I said "what! You can't make me sit next to him! He's a psychopath!'' but she gave me that look, you know, that 'look' so I had no choice. I got up and Sat next to Mystel (I dreaded the moment) "aww cringe'' Ian started to laugh but then he got moved next to Hilary "what! I can't sit next to her! I'm allergic to bitches!'' he screamed out, he didn't care if he hurt Hilary's feelings but dude you should've seen the teacher's face when he said that he got in so much trouble. Lucky Kai got to sit next to Wyatt at least he's with a friend and not next to a retard like Mystel dude never let Mystel laugh near you he cracks windows, I was in big trouble. Tyson got sat next to Gary and Max sat next to Oliver and wouldn't you be surprised, Kenny got sat next to Emily! He was sweating so much there was a puddle, Emily was like "WTF?''. Johnny got moved next to Kane….perfect. I was just staring at everyone else when Mystel leaned over and said "do you like my mask? I do'' in a goofy way, I gave him a weird look and said "yeah it's nice….can you please not talk for the rest of the day?'' then to my horror he laughed thinking I was joking and the room was shaking! "Mystel shut your trap!'' shouted Tala but he didn't stop till someone threw a text book at his head (I think it was Bryan). Finally Mystel was quiet and the earthquake stopped. "Finally" said Hilary, and if you felt sorry for me….. don't, you should be worried about Tyson. "Gary don't like no vegetables'' Tyson was burying his head in his arms moaning, slowly whimpering he said "hhhheeelllppp'' Gary was looking over Tyson's head practically breathing on him saying in a dumb way " Gary don't like no spaghetti….duhhh'' I felt so sorry for Tyson because I know what it's like to put up with Gary….it hurts.

Trying to keep myself entertained, I was ease dropping on other people's conversations while the teacher was yapping about shit. We've already heard Tyson's which was very interesting so let's go on to Max's conversation with Oliver:

I saw Oliver getting out a box and a fork but I don't know what he was going to do. Max was sitting there staring at the box looking puzzled and curious then Oliver opened it and Max lets out a loud "EWWW!'' Oliver got the fork and started eating it, Max was staring at Oliver cringing, Oliver noticed Max staring and said "vud you like some?'' then Max replied "dude what the hell are you eating?'' so Oliver answered "Frogs legs. It good no?'' Max looked like he was about to throw up "your eating a frog! In class! Oh hell no!'' Max screamed (still looking like he was going to throw up) then Oliver got another box out and started eating these weird things out of shells Max looked and said "now what are you eating? A rat?'' again Oliver answered "Es cargo another something good vud you like some? qui? Max looked puzzled "what the hell is es cargo?'' and Oliver replied "is snails'' Max's eyes were wide open and then he threw up and then whoah we don't wanna see that…turning around now.

I turned around and looked out the window all bored then I saw Salima walking down the path on her way to the main office. I was wondering where she was going and….

**Tyson's POV**

See I told you he likes her! See! See!

**Rei's POV**

Tyson!

**Tyson's POV**

Dude why don't you just admit it that you like her they must've already figured it out by now

**Rei's POV**

Because Tyson I don't have a crush on her now will you shut up and let me finish my fucking story!

**Tyson's POV**

gasp well!

**Rei's POV**

Anyway………now I forgot what I was gonna say! Thanks a lot Tyson!

**Tyson's POV**

Sorry. I remember, you were just about to admit that you like Salima

**Rei's POV**

Oh yeah I…..wait a sec no I wasn't!

**Tyson POV**

Shit I thought you were gonna fall for that one. Damn

**Rei's POV**

Anyway just ignore the asshole he talks shit. The bell finally rang and everyone got out of the classroom as fast as they can including me because I couldn't wait to get away from Mystel. So anyway we all went to lunch


	3. The Fight

**Chapter 3: The fight**

**After that very annoying thing with Mystel and that disturbing thing with Oliver I finally managed to take it easy……for only 30 minutes…wow I'm annoyed. So me and my group of friends were all sitting round a table talking and Tyson was still trying to prove to the world that I like Salima when I don't.**

**Tyson's POV**

See dude you just mentioned it so you do like her!

**Rei's POV**

Dude if I did like her I wouldn't mention it because I would try to avoid the subject dumbass

**Tyson's POV**

Yeah but……oh wait good point……never mind carry on…..

**Rei's POV**

Thank you. Anyway, we were all eating lunch except Max because he was put off by Oliver. Then…..whoa what was that? I heard a crowd of people rushing to the field and another crowd screaming "FIGHT! FIGHT!" So me, Kai and the others went to go check it out and there was a riot. Once I got to squeeze through the crowd with them nearly treading on my long hair (which was extremely annoying), I saw Kane kicking the shit out of Wyatt. You should have been there, Wyatt was bleeding all over and he was hurt so bad he couldn't fight back it looked like Kane was gonna kill him in seconds. I was surprised that the teachers didn't come to break it up yet (they better come fast because Wyatt looks like he was gonna kick the bucket), then I just realised about Kai.

I squeezed through the crowd again looking for Kai, when I finally found him, he asked me "what's going on? Who's fighting?'' I told him the bad news "its Wyatt, Kane's gonna kill him'' his face went pale and he squeezed through the crowd to get to Wyatt. "Kai come back!" I yelled but he didn't hear me. I got through the crowd once more and saw Kane about to throw a last punch in the stomach when…"WYATT!" Kai screamed and got in the way of Kane's punch and got hit instead of Wyatt. Kai gasped and spat out blood then fell to the floor, Kane gasped as he looked at the mistake he made, Wyatt stopped hiding under his arms and looked up slightly "……Kai?" he said under his breath. Everyone went silent for a moment then they started whispering, just then the teacher came to break up the 'fight' (perfect timing). "What's going on here?'' the vice principle said looking annoyed, everyone just walked away except Kane. ''What happened?'' he asked. "Kai!'' Tyson, max and Kenny shouted, I just stood there speechless staring at Kai. ''are you alright?'' asked Tyson ''cough I'm fine'' he answered then the vice principle asked if he wanted to go home but Kai snapped back ''NO!''. He got up, looked at Wyatt then walked away by himself. I saw the Demolition boys standing in a row with their arms crossed watching him walk away, Tala looked concern about something but I don't know what. When the others helped Wyatt up after cleaning the blood, Tyson turned around and had a go at Kane, he shouted ''what's wrong with you! Why did you hurt Wyatt? He hasn't done anything wrong!'' then Kane answered back ''he…..just got in my way that's all'' he just gave us a dirty look and walked away with the rest of the psychics, I watched them walked away then all of a sudden Salima looked back and stared at me until Kane turned her around.

**Tyson's POV**

See y…..

**Rei's POV**

Don't even say it! So what was I saying before I was rudely interrupted again? Oh yeah, I tried to go after Kai but he told me to go away (he always does that when he's in a bad mood, what do you expect?).

I could hear the All Stars talking about Kai when I was on my way back to class with Tyson and Max, they were saying about how dumb he was for getting in the way and then Steve said ''why does Kai even care about Wyatt so much?'' then Michael said laughing ''maybe he 'likes' him'' after that, Steve said again ''I always thought Kai was a Gay prick'' then they all laughed and started mocking him. After that I snapped, I turned around and shouted at them ''at least Kai has the guts to stand up to his friends!'' I said angrily, they turned around looked at me all confused but I didn't say anything after that, I just turned around and walked off all frustrated, Tyson and Max followed.

When we got to class, Kai wasn't there, I reckon he just went home after lunch. I went to sit down next to……Mystel cringe. Then I just realised that Tala wasn't in class either, the rest of the Demolition boys were except Tala. I didn't really pay that much attention to it though. So when we were on are way to Science, there was a huge crowd trying to get past in the hallway, but I would call it a rumble. So people were getting buried by each other and I saw Tyson getting Carried away by all the people in the grade above us and well…..lets just say it was to late for Max (poor dude). Then someone stepped on my hair (I REALLY hate it when they do that) I let out a loud ''OW!'', I turned around to see who did it and it was Salima who stood on it by accident ''OMG I'm so sorry! It was an acci……hey Rei'' I said hi back and then we had one of those 'moments' again and if Tyson says anything I'm gonna kick him up the ass.

**Tyson's POV**

…………………………………

**Rei's POV**

That's good let's keep it that way. So when I got to science………..


	4. Crappy Lab Partners

**Chapter 4: Crappy lab partners**

……I sat down when I was supposed to sit next to Kai but he disappeared somewhere, then I realised I left my book at home aren't I lucky. The teacher came in and said we were doing an experiment today, I hate it when Kais not here because then he puts me with a random dude to be my lab partner (I wouldn't mind going with Kenny because he does all the work but he's always with Tyson, lucky shit just sits there pretending to be awake). The teacher did the register and saw that Kai wasn't there so he asked if anyone else was absent then Enrique mentioned that Tala was missing as well so that means my new lab partner was…….Bryan (could this day get any worse?) and I thought Mystel was bad. The Demolition boys sit in the back of the classroom where they all throw stuff at people but this time Bryan had to come sit next to me. He got up, picked up his bag and walked over, I was dreading that moment too.

''hello Rei'' he said in a sly, gayish voice but I didn't reply, ''fine then be rude'' he said. After, we all had to get the equipment because we were doing some crap on chemical reactions (I don't get chemistry at all) I was about to get up when I looked at Bryan and asked ''aren't you gonna help me?'' then he answered back ''nah'' while leaning back on the chair and putting his feet on the table, ''for Christ sake'' I was a bit annoyed, so I went up to get the equipment which I had to make 3 trips! Dude I was pissed off while Bryan was laying pack and he gave me a little wave, I just gave him a dirty look. So we started the experiment (well actually I was, Bryan was just sitting there being useless) and we had to add two drops of acid to this weird powder stuff, I was about too then Bryan snatched the beaker from me and put the whole thing in and it started to bubble A LOT ''that's way too much!'' I said but Bryan didn't listen and he kept adding more then the beaker…….blew up. I looked at Bryan all pissed off ''you see what you do! He said only two drops.'' Then Bryan started laughing ''I know, but I thought it would be more fun if I put it all in.'' the teacher was so mad at us that me and Bryan got an F……and an after school detention (yay).

When I got home my parents were standing by the door, I knew what they were gonna say because they had another disappointing look on there faces. My Dad stepped forward and said ''Rei we got a call from your school this afternoon about you nearly blowing up one of the tables'' then I replied back ''it wasn't me it was that son of a bitch Bryan who got me an F for adding to much acid.'' Then my Dad said ''what the hell? Who's Bryan?'' so I told him the story about me getting a jackass for a lab partner then I found out that Bryan told the school that it was my idea to blow up the beaker and I got blamed for the whole thing (now I was pissed off). Thankfully, my parents believed my story and didn't think that it was me that blew up half the table (phew) so I went up to my room and put my bag down. I was soooo tired. I wonder what happened to Kai? Oh well I'll see him in the morning anyway. Gotta sleep…….good night. I'll let Kai take it from here wake me up when it's my turn to tell the rest of the story later.


	5. How was Kai's Day?

**Chapter 5: how was Kai's day?**

**Kai's POV**

I guess I should tell you how the day went for me. Where should I start?...ok I was at the bus stop with Rei and Max and Max was whining about loads of shit like…..oh Rei already told you? Oh ok then, so when the bus came I sat next to Rei and I was really really tired because I woke up way too early this morning so I was kinda moody. I was slowly falling asleep on the way to school when Tyson the dickhead scared the crap out of me and I fell of the seat then Rei started laughing at me (what a perfect way to start in the morning). When we got to school (oh joy) everyone was moaning because everyone hates Monday (if i find out that any of you that are reading this enjoy school...i will hunt you down and smack you up the head).

I suppose Rei told you about everyone at school?

**Tyson's POV**

Yep already been said

**Kai's POV**

God damn it Rei! sigh ok then, we were on our way to class when we saw the Demolition boys the bullies of the school. I looked down for a bit and Rei wasn't even paying attention. Because of Tala I wanted to be accepted into their group for a long time now but they didn't even talk to me, I didn't show off in front of them or anything like that, I'm not that pathetic, I was just being myself. So we walked pass them and we got to class, I sat down next to Max (randomly mention that) anyway, the teacher that I absolutely despise came in and sat down.

Then she changed the seating plan which I was really pissed off with and everyone got sat next to someone they hated, well not everyone because lucky me got to sit next to Wyatt I was probably the only person who sat next to someone they got along with (I'm not teachers pet or anything, it was picked at random) poor Rei had to sit next to Mystel who he really hates and 'lucky' Tyson was next to Gary the dumbass of the class, Its gotta be so hard to put up with him. While the teacher was blabbing on about shit that I don't care about, me and Wyatt were talking through the whole hour, plus watching Oliver eat frogs and snails (…nice), I could see Rei staring out the window at Salima who he likes,

**Rei's POV**

Kai not you too!

**Kai's POV**

What? You make it so obvious. So when class was finished, we all went to eat lunch but for some reason, Wyatt didn't wanna hang out (he was really weird that day). Did Rei tell you what happened with this fight that was going on? We all heard people screaming "FIGHT! FIGHT!" so when we went to go check it out, there was this huge crowd of people shouting, Tyson gets exited with big crowds so he just leaped in. then me and Rei tried to get to the front to see who was fighting but the crowd separated us and I was almost thrown all the way to the back. I couldn't find a way back through then Rei came running back to me and I asked if he knew who was fighting and then to my horror he replied "Its Wyatt, Kane's gonna kill him" so I rushed into the crowd pushing all the people out of my way and I saw Kane punching Wyatt In the face. When Kane was about to finish with a punch in the gut, I leaped in the way to protect Wyatt screaming his name but I ended up getting hit myself instead. I could feel like I was gonna throw my guts up and that I was gonna slowly lose consciousness, I fell to the floor hearing everything going silent and Kane's shock about hitting the wrong person. I blacked out for a second but when I came too, I got up looked at Wyatt, and walked away. I was sick of everyone asking me if I was ok or if I wanted to go home. I saw the Demolition Boys watching me walk away especially Tala but I ignored them for that moment, the others were asking if I was ok except Rei, he looked at me like he had something to say but didn't wanna say it.

I knew I had science next lesson but I decided to cut class and sit behind the back building where no one could see me and see how messed up I was after the whole Kane incident. I was looking down covering half my face staring at the old stale cigarettes which people smoked ages ago where the teachers couldn't catch them. Then I heard someone coming behind the building kicking stones so I got up and was about to run round the other side thinking it was a teacher but it was Tala, "I knew you would be here" he said as he looked at me in a devious way so I replied "what do you want?" I turned away as I said that then he said "wow Kai you don't seem like the type to cut class" still looking away, "so what's it to you?'' and then he brought up the subject about Kane and Wyatt "I don't wanna talk about it ok'' I just didn't wanna look at Tala and know how fucked up I was at the moment but then he came a little closer and said "I saw you stick up for Wyatt this afternoon like that and it gave me a thought'' I looked up slightly because I knew he was definatly up to something "that's better, now I can see your face'' he smiled and said "Kai, how would you like to be a demolition boy? I think you got what it takes'' i was hiding most of my reaction but I wasn't sure if I wanted to agree or not so I said to him ''what? And go around beating people up for the fun of it? Why would you ask me to join your group and do that?'' but Tala came and stood right in front of me and lifted my head up a bit then he replied ''you don't have to do that, we can leave that part to Bryan, Ian and Spencer but if you join us, you'll be part of one of the most feared groups in the entire school and you'll be powerful.'' I told him I'd think about it first and so Tala walked away but then he stopped half way, turned around and repeated himself ''think about it Kai, you'll be feared by almost everyone and you'll be powerful'' then he disappeared.

Later that day, I got home which I really wasn't looking forward to and you'll find out why. I closed the door behind me then my Mum came in the room from the kitchen with a bottle of vodka in her hand and I was thinking ''here we go again'' because I knew she got a call from the school about what happened so she came up to me and instead of asking if I was alright like a good parent would, she slapped me round the face really hard but it didn't hurt because I was use to it by now because she'd been doing that ever since I was eight years old. Then she started having a go at me for getting in a fight and blah blah blah she was too drunk I couldn't understand her so I just ignored her and walked upstairs to my room, I could hear my Mum throwing up when I got half way up the stairs.

I decided to go to bed without dinner that day I wasn't hungry. All I could think about was that last sentence Tala said before he walked away, should I join? Should I leave my friends? After all they've done for me, could I just blow them off to go hang out with one of the roughest groups in school? Well I did wanna be accepted by them for a long time and when I do get accepted, it takes me ages to decide because I never thought about all the other stuff before. What's it gonna be like? Maybe I'll think about it more in the morning.

I'll let Rei take it from here.


	6. WTF Kai?

**Chapter 6: WTF Kai?**

**Rei's POV**

Ok so what happens the next day, I came to the bus and I saw Max but Kai wasn't there. I thought it was because of yesterday and he wasn't coming into school today but when we got on the bus, I saw Kai at another bus stop. When Kai got on the bus, he came and sat next to me as usual but he seemed different in a way that I can't explain but I thought it was nothing.

When we got to school, the demolition boys walked passed us and Tala smiled (weird), then Kai said "hey, uh…I'm gonna go talk to Tala for a sec I'll be right back'' then before me, Max and Tyson could say anything, he walked away to catch up with Tala and the others. We didn't really wanna wait for him so we just kept walking and we were gonna meet him in class, when we got there I was dragging myself to my desk next to Mystel (I hate life….). Then Kai came in with Tala and he totally ditched Wyatt to go sit with the Demolition boys not to mention he ditched us too at break talk about rude.

We were really pissed off with Kai for ditching us for no reason so when we got him on his own (for once) we asked him what the hell was going on, and then he said something that scared the crap out of all of us "I'm a Demolition Boy'' (WTF!) Then Tala came "Kai, you coming?'' then Kai replied ''Yeah lets get away from these losers.'' You should of seen Tyson's face when Kai said that ''LOSERS! That's it Kai I'm gonna kick your face in so hard!'' he screamed as Max was holding him back. I stood there in shock dropping my bag, I cant believe Kai left us like that, he just left with Tala not even looking back.….he….he was gone.

When we were on our way back to class all miserable, Salima came up to me and saw that I was pissed off then she asked me ''Rei, what's wrong?'' (I really felt like kissing her at that moment like something you'd see in a crappy love soap opera) so I replied ''Nothing I don't wanna talk about it at the moment'' I tried to walk on but she got in my way ''no tell me I wanna know what happened'' it was like wow she really cares about me but before I told her I asked ''not to be rude, but why do you care?'' I'll never forget her answer that cheered me up so much ''BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, why? Don't you want me to care?'' I quickly replied ''n…no I was just wondering that's all.'' I know its cheesy shit but can you blame me? So then we had one of those 'moments' (I really should stop watching TV) ……wow I'm surprised Tyson Hasn't said anything yet…

**Tyson's POV**

What are you stopping for? Keep telling the story it's getting good!

**Rei's POV**

Ok then…..so when I was about to say something, Tyson and Max came over ''Rei dude we're gonna be late for class hurry you ass up'' so I shouted back ''yeah I'll catch you guys up in a sec'' then when she was about to say something, Kane and the others called for her so she didn't have a choice but to leave (it's like she cant stand up to Kane). So we went in different directions and I caught up with Tyson and Max…

**Tyson's POV**

Wait, that's it? You just left like that? No chemistry or anything?

**Rei's POV**

Sorry Tyson maybe later

**Tyson POV**

Aww dude that's lame

**Rei's POV **

Sorry, a….wait, I forgot to tell Salima why I was pissed off didn't I? Oh well that means she'll come talk to me again (yay )

Uh, I guess I'll let Kai tell his side of what happened

**Kai's POV**

Ok then your probably wondering what's going on exactly. That morning I didn't meet Rei and Max at the bus stop, I waited at a different one. So we got to school and I saw Tala, I expected he wanted an answer from me today so I told Rei, Max and Tyson that I was just gonna go talk to Tala for a sec without realising that they didn't wait for me and went to class without me (rude).

So I caught up with the Demolition boys and Ian, Spencer and Bryan gave me a weird look ''what the hell do you want?'' Ian said, I knew Tala was about to bring up the question, so before he said anything, I immediately told him ''alright, I'll join you'' then Tala gave me a smirk ''smart boy'' but the others looked surprised ''say what?'' Bryan looked confused and so did I ''you didn't tell them?'' then Spencer asked ''yeah Tala what's going on? Why didn't you tell us?'' Tala looked at them sharp ''maybe I didn't want to tell you! You got a problem!'' then Spencer backed down ''n…no Tala no problem…..'' it was like the others were scared of Tala or something, like they couldn't stand up to him. So then Tala told the others ''Kai is now an official Demolition boy from now on, if anyone's got a problem with that, you can let me know if you want.'' He held up and clenched his fist on that last part, just to make sure that no one had any negative thoughts about me joining (cool).

So we got to class late (duh) and as I was about to sit next to Wyatt, Tala whistled from the other side of the classroom to catch my attention ''Kai come sit with us'' at first I wasn't sure what to do but I had to make my decision quick so…..''Um Wyatt, do you mind if I go sit next to Tala this lesson?'' Wyatt didn't say anything he just shook his head so I got up, snuck past the teacher and went too got sit next to Tala. For some reason I didn't feel that guilty about ditching the other guys that day (weird).

After class I obviously hanged out with the Demolition boys because duh I am a Demolition boy. When the teachers weren't about, they all started to get cigarettes out and they started smoking, (EW) Ian offered me one ''hey Kai, wanna smoke?'' but I shook my head and replied ''no thanks I don't smoke'' but Ian kept trying to push me ''come on you woos its not gonna hurt you'' (but it will) then Tala snapped at Ian ''he doesn't have to smoke if he doesn't want to! Leave him alone!'' I felt like Tala was sticking up for me all the time, he was giving me the special treatment.

After one class which I wasn't in with the rest of the Demolition boys, I was on my way to my next class when Tyson and the others charged up to me (oh great) then Max asked me ''ok Kai, what the hell is going on?'' so I told them the news that made Tyson look like he was going to shit himself ''I'm a demolition boy'' they all gasped (duh. You could imagine the background music at that very moment) then Tala came ''Kai, you coming?'' I replied ''yeah, lets get away from these losers.'' Saying that made me feel powerful now I know what its like to be a Demolition boy, it was cool. Whoah Tyson was mad, when I walked away with Tala, I slightly felt guilty about the whole thing….no way, I don't care about those people, but I could feel myself getting weaker for some reason, it wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be, the other Demolition boys surely couldn't be that heartless?

I didn't see Rei and the others for the rest of the day, so after school Tala invited me to 'hang out' with him and the others, what I didn't know was that 'hanging out' meant vandalising, graffiti, stealing, smoking etc (and I think I saw Ian take a little boy's ice cream…..) whoah this is worst shit than I expected, I just had to say yes didn't I (I usually fuck up a lot) but I didn't wanna tell Tala that I'm out because I don't want him to think that I was some kinda pussy, I wanted him to show him that I can be a true Demolition boy even though it meant being evil and people would think that I was a complete dickhead. When we ran into another chav group of people, I knew there was gonna be a rumble so before anything nasty happened, I told the others that I was going home but they didn't say anything except Tala's look on his face saying that he wanted me to stay and fight the rival gang (er….I'll pass on that thanks)

So anyway, I got home (no one was at home) and I was so tired today it was unreal, I couldn't keep up with Bryan during knock down ginger and I had to run from some freako psycho mental guy with a pocket knife. Anywho…..good night people…….Rei will tell the next chapter.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……………………


	7. The Talent Show

**Chapter 7: The Talent Show**

**Rei's POV**

I didn't expect Kai to be at the bus stop this morning (no duh) and when we passed the other bus stop Kai wasn't there either but I didn't care about him (well…….maybe just a little) but anyway, we got to school blah blah blah everybody moaned blah blah blah same old shit that happens everyday, except…..today was the schools annual talent show (if you haven't already guessed, I hated this day too)

**Tyson's POV**

Rei you hate everything

**Rei's POV**

That's not true, I just basically hate everything that's got something to do with school

**Tyson's POV**

Yeah right sure whatever

**Rei's POV**

The reason why I hate the Talent show, was because that it's the same every year, same people same acts etc man can't they do anything else? And the same people win all the time: Julia and Raul with the same act may I add (how the fuck can they win with the same act every year? It's a mystery)

I got to class, sat down…..next to Mystel (cringe) watching Max throw up because of Oliver eating frogs legs again and seeing the joy on Tyson's face (sarcasm) with Gary trying to braid his hair, he must be having a lot of fun . Then you'll never guess who tapped me on the shoulder……yep you guessed it, Salima, asking me what lesson we miss for the talent show (unlike other schools, we have to go against our will and be forced to watch people do their same lame old acts) ''third period'' I smiled and replied then she said "aww crap I miss music, the only decent lesson I have today'' she was disappointed that she missed her favourite lesson (duh) so what, its only school, she has music next week.

I just realised that I haven't seen Kai all day. It was the time of the day that everybody hated, the talent show (yippee sarcastic). Me, Tyson and Max got a row near the back, and…..I can't see the rest of the Demolition boys either, ok you know what, I'm gonna shut up about Kai and the Demolition boys from now on I'm gonna get them off my mind.

**Tyson's POV**

Yeah Rei sure, whatever you say. Admit it, your really worried about Kai aren't you? Dude it's like your in love with the guy.

**Rei's POV**

NO TYSON SHUT UP! I don't hear you interrupting Kai when he tells the story

**Tyson's POV**

Yeah but annoying Kai isn't as much fun anymore I've done it too many times

**Rei's POV**

Yeah well can you not interrupt me? If you have to annoy someone at least annoy Kai for a little bit longer

**Tyson's POV**

Fine….sigh……..

**Rei's POV**

Can I please get back too the story?...thank you. Anyway, the talent show: the first act was Eddy and the rest of the Basketball team showing off their trick moves (boring) I swear the only people that were cheering them on were the rest of the All stars. Second act, was Jim and Goki doing a rap, it kinda went a little like this:

_You better lose yourself_

_In the music_

_The moment _

_You want it_

_You better never let it go_

_You only get one shot do not miss your chance to blow it_

_This opportunity comes once in a life time_

And I can't remember the rest. That act was pretty decent I gotta admit. The third act was…….what…..the…….fuck………….is it me, or is that Ming Ming standing in the spotlight….then Max asked me ''dude does that look like Ming Ming to you?'' I replied stiffly ''unfortunately, yes Max that is my worst nightmare Ming Ming standing in the middle of the stage'' I swear she left school months ago then I heard Tyson ask ''is it possible that Ming Ming came back to our school just to compete in the talent show?'' then Max replied ''who the hell would do that? That's so stupid'' well obviously Ming Ming would and yeah that's completely stupid. You've probably guessed what her act was gonna be, yeah……a cheesy song that everyone but me likes…. but I'm not sure about K….

**Tyson's POV**

A-hem Rei

**Rei's POV**

K…..ane, Kane liking the songs. (Phew), oh my God Ming Ming's singing is so annoying she can't sing! How can anybody like her voice!

**Tyson's POV**

I don't mind her voice

**Rei's POV**

Well you're just weird. Yes at last the song finally finished but it took ages for her to get off the stage because people kept throwing roses and crap at her. Thank God it was the last performance with Raul and Julia doing circus stuff like juggling and all sorts of shit (always the same every year).

If you wanna know who won the crappy talent show, …..it wasn't Raul and Julia, for once, it was Ming Ming? (WTF?) But she doesn't even go to this school, what's wrong with people?

**Tyson's POV**

Oh my God I can't believe Raul and Julia didn't win the talent show this year. How the Fuck did they lose to Ming Ming?

**Rei's POV**

Tyson please let me tell the story! You can share your opinion later (not that we have time for it anyway). Thank Fucking God the talent show finally finished and I can get on with my life.

**Tyson's POV **

cough Rei doesn't have one cough

**Rei's POV**

That's it Tyson I'm gonna pound you so hard that you wont be able to speak! Kai better explain to you why he wasn't at the talent show.


	8. Uh

**Hey sorry for the wait but i finally updated. ...Ok this chapter is a lot shorter than I thought it would be, sorry again XD.**

_**Chapter 8: uh………**_

**Kai's POV**

Aw man talk about luck, the stupid fucking talent show is today. I know, I'll ditch school today and ask the others if they wanna ditch with me, yeah, that sounds cool. So I got my phone and sent Tala a text:

_Hey Tala. Nt goin 2 skool 2day cs derz a talent show n I fucking h8 it lol. Jus wntd 2 kno if u wntd 2 ditch skool wiv me? U cn gt da ovas if u wnt n jus sneak out smwer kk?_

I was waiting for a reply but nothing happened (he probably wasn't interested) so I threw my phone across my bedroom but then I heard it ring straight after, I went to go pick it up and realised that Tala replied to my text:

_Yo Kai wubu2? Yeah ditching skool 2day wud b awesome, nah I dnt fink im gna bother gtin da ovas is dat ok wiv u? besides, Ian's realy gtin on my nerves at da mo n he's driving me nuts lol. Er….how bout u meet me round da corner of my street n I'll b der in 5 mins. C ya der_

OMG I can't believe Tala replied to my text and I don't even know why this is a big shocker to me. So I got dressed and headed out the door (thank god no ones home).

So here I am waiting for Tala to show up…….hmm…wow he's taking his time…..er… "Hey you made it." A cheerful voice said behind me, I jumped for a second because I didn't expect him to come up from behind, I turned around to see Tala holding his backpack. "hey" I smiled "thanks for cutting with me, I really hate the talent show." He laughed, for some reason I liked it when Tala laughed "don't we all hate it Kai." Now what? Me and Tala cutting school, but we're not just going to stand here all day "so what do you wanna do?" He smirked and gripped his backpack "oh I know what we're gonna do, what store do you like?" wtf? What's Tala getting at? "um I'm in the CD store mostly" "perfect" he smirked even more "lets go" "go where?" he started walking down the street and then turned around "to the CD store of course, now come on" I stood properly on my feet and followed him.

We walked inside the CD store and the people at the counter were looking at us funny because they were wondering why we weren't at school. I stopped to look at some of the CD's I was dying to get but never had enough money, and when I turned to catch up with Tala I saw him sneaking CD's into his backpack "Tala! What the hell are you doing dude?!" not looking up, he replied "shh Kai you wanna cause a scene?" "But your shoplifting" "I know" still stashing them into his backpack "…why are you shoplifting?" he carried on putting a whole handful in "Kai, welcome to my world" and then he zipped up his backpack and put it on his back. "ok lets get outta here" I was a bit worried the alarms would go off and we would get caught "just act natural Kai, iv done this many times" we headed towards the exit but when we crossed over the line to the outside part, the alarms went off and flashed red "SHIT RUN!" Tala shouted I could hear laughter in his voice when he said that. We had to make a break for it before the security guard caught up to us "this way!" Tala said pointing to a narrow path that lead to another part of town. "I think we lost him" I said all exhausted "haha your face Kai, that was classic". "And look at all the crap we got away with" he open his backpack and poured all the CD's out, to him this was all a fun game. I started going through the CD's, we went through that trouble, he better have gotten something good, let's see… 3 doors down, nightwish, lostprophets, linkin park, atreyu, tatu (trust him) Fallout boy, HIM dude there's tons. Tala was just on the floor laughing about the whole thing.

Tala sat up and wiped his eyes from the tears of laughter, "But that wasn't as funny as Ian's first time haha he crapped his pants!" Tala fell back onto the ground again laughing, I jus gave him a fake laugh pretending that this was all funny but I didn't find it funny at all, not this time, I was kinda scared to be honest. Tala said he'd done that many times, I wonder what life is really like for him, shoplifting, alcohol, smoking, I'm just glad he's not taking hard drugs and having underage sex.

Will I ever get use to this lifestyle now? Being a Demolition boy and all, I gotta learn how to get use to these things.


End file.
